


100 Stories with (More or Less) 100 Words

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Here are a collection of stories that I have written with the challenge in mind to write them with a word count limit of 100 words.





	1. Grin

Under the royal rose-petal tree, Historia felt Ymir tug her hand. Her sapphire eyes witnessed her beloved bend a knee and produce a small black box from thin air. Her heart skipped a beat hearing the brunette’s words.

'Historia Reiss...will you marry me?'

Historia had waited for those words ever since being with Ymir. Yet hearing her speak never prepared Historia for the overwhelming emotion those words made her feel.

Her watery eyes opened to meet Ymir'. Her lips quivered as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to those desirable tanned lips of hers.

"Yes..."

The familiar freckled grin returned.


	2. Splash

Eren grabbed hold of me, grinning like a madman with his frenzied stare.

'We made it, Armin! We finally got here... I can't believe it.'

I listened closely to the soothing sounds of the waves for a small moment before a childish thought took hold of me.

I bolted, running past the others who watched me jump straight into the blue waves. Resurfacing, I looked over at Eren, still on dry land. I curled my finger, asking him to join me. He leaped forward, splashing salty water everywhere as he finally swam near me. I smiled at him.

'Now, we made it.'


	3. Resemblance

She told me it was to be a one time thing, the first time. The second was after she had stolen wine and found her way into my quarters. Tonight she didn't say a word. She just crawled onto me, whispered my name and for the first time kissed my lips.

She's very strong on top of my feeble body. I can't resist her touch as she caresses my being. She wants to protect me and keep me for herself, away from any outsiders.

But is it something deeper within that makes her touch me this way... or is it my resemblance?


	4. Afraid

'Mikasa...'

A small, pleading whimper made the bloody chaos surrounding the two soldiers irrelevant as the raven clutched the brunette in her arms.

'...I'm...scared.'

Mikasa wrapped her hand around Sasha', intertwining their fingers.

'Sasha! I'm here – I'm always here for you. Always!'

'That's why I'm afraid...' She trailed off, leaving Mikasa hanging.

'...I'm afraid of...leaving you...'

Her breathing lowered, her body feeling heavier in Mikasa' arms. She watched those brown eyes remain still, with a single tear drop running down on those once rosy cheeks. Their hands unwound, one hitting the dirt, the other cupping the unmoving face.

'S-Sasha?'


	5. Questions

Sasha is going through the back-log of fan mail and Connie listens to her reads them out loud during their lunch break.

'Everyone's asking about Annie' inevitable return...'

'Yep.'

'...and if Ymir is ever going to tie the knot with Historia...'

'Ymuikuri for life!'

'...and they still want to know about the basement!'

'There going to be soooo disappointed!'

The mangaka couple stared at each other before bursting into hysterics due to the absurdity of their current life. It seemed the idea of turning their past life into a massive hit, turned out to be a good idea after all.


	6. Warmth

How long are you going to ignore me?

6 months and the only faces I see are those who want to kill me in the most painful way. Is this your plan, then? Torture me by removing yourself entirely from me? I too, can remove myself any-time I wish. Alas I only stay for you. Until your in my sight, I refuse to budge.

But please come. It's cold and lonely down here, in this icy cell of mine. Be my warmth, like you were. Please Armin. I just want to see you one last time before I slip away.


	7. Bet

'100 coins says no date.'

'100 coins says yes date!'

I drank my tankard and limped toward her, where she always sat with Eren and Armin. She isn't hard to find. Even under the cavern's dime light she shines.

Before I could open my mouth, my face hit the stone floor – confirmation that I had lost yet another bet that involved romancing the top ranking soldier, Mikasa Ackerman.

She turns me on my back before everyone else gathers around. I look up and swear I catch her lips curling into a smile. I return the gesture before falling asleep.


	8. Challenger

_An audience of male and female suitors gathers in a circle around Reiner and Krista._

'Anyone who wants Krista Lenz has to challenge me!'

_A certain freckled bad-ass makes her entrance._

'Fine by me, ape.'

'Wha-?!'

_One knock out punch to face later..._

'Ymir, be gentle with Reiner next time.'

'In the same way I'll be gentle with you tonight? Not a chance!'

'Y-Ymir!'

'There will be no “next time”, Krista. Its just you and me forever babe!'

_Ymir walks off into the sunset with a tomato faced Krista in her arms (bridal style). Neither were gentle that night._


	9. Executioner

The rain pours heavy beyond the Walls. A condemned man looks up at his would be executioner's familiar face.

'Jean, I-'

'If your going to say something Reiner, say it!' Jean spat down, edging the blade closer to the traitor's neck.

'I killed Marco.'

The name weakened his body all over again, making him feel ever more betrayed than he already had. He tightened his sword's hilt, raising it and swiftly pulling it down, avenging all the lives this man had taken.

Sick to the core, he fell on all fours and wondered what Marco would think of him now.


	10. Legend

Born a peasant in a mountain village she grew into a knight under the eye of Sir Keith Shadis. Trained in the talents of swordsmanship, chivalry and valour, she travelled the land far and wide after receiving her knighthood and quickly become a hero of the people with her legend being known to the lands beyond the sea.

Soon she was known under many names; the knight of the mountain, the Mistress of Dauper and, to a few who knew her closely, the Potato Knight.

But to Princess Mikasa her favoured knight and secret courter had only one; Sasha Blouse.


	11. Status

For so long I've been called many things; 'orphan', 'street rat', 'freak' – all of it from living in the depths of a filthy, forgotten hole full of beggars and thieves.

Imagine my shock after being pulled topside for a simple cloak-and-dagger mission only to become the cultural icon, Levi Ackerman – ' _Humanity's Strongest Soldier_ '.

Everywhere I go now somebody wants my autograph or know where I get my cravats and haircuts. Even Olou imitates my voice on Petra, who blushes whenever I say a word her way.

_Tch_.

Seriously, how did a few Titan kills change my social status?


	12. Vegetables

Armin was a slim, bookish teenager with big blond bangs covering his round face.

Now, Sasha noticed, Armin had a new haircut that unveiled his shiny blue eyes and small cute face more. He's also gotten very ripped and Sasha loved that very much.

" _I would eat vegetables off those abs._ " she groaned, her longing eyes glimpsing them again from across the dinner table.

Armin looked shyly up at her. "What did you say, Sasha?"

Sasha froze, looking at the turning heads and quizzical looks surrounding her.

"…D-did I say that out loud?"

Armin nodded his head.


	13. Approval

Sasha sat on her bed opposite her room-mate. She wiped away her sweaty brow and put on a brave face.

“ _Heh_ so... me and Armin. What do ya think?”

“You’re lazy, greedy with your food, a little thick-headed for your own good. It's honestly a miracle you've made this far with all your limps. But I like you, Sasha. Eren does too. And Armin of course.”

Sasha squinted to see if it were the same woman she was talking to her. Mikasa gave her a nod, making Sasha leap in the air and give it a fist bump.


	14. Climb

This journey was always long and tiresome but he needed to do it, brick after boring brick. One slip and he could be dead or worse in having to start all over again. His armour didn't help him either but he needed it if a good eye sought him.  
  
He looked upward and was relieved to find the window light not to far from his grasp. He continued with a new lease of life, reaching the top at record speed.  
  
Within, Historia locked eyes with him by mirror and turned to take him in with her own eyes.  
  
“Armin.”  
  
“Tori.”


	15. Flowers

He ran it through his head one last time before walking right up to her. She saw him and what he held along with the tag bearing her inked name. He gingerly handed them over to her. She studied them, breathed them in and smiled. But she paused and looked at him quizzically with those eyes.

“Are these from Eren?”

He knew it – she was in love with Eren, not him. He wanted to scream his lungs out but she clasped his lips with the largest grin he has ever seen of hers.

“I'm only joking Armin.”


	16. Plaything

Apparently only I was privy to your 'true' self; your kindness, your gentleness. I trusted you, LOVED YOU! But those were all lies weren't they? I was just a pawn like everyone else on your chessboard. Maybe I was your personal plaything you used on the side after you got bored with the game.

Well, not any more.

Here I stand, looking down and watching you claw your way out of this mess you made like the coward you are. I can't let you do that, Annie. I won't let you escape until I get some answers.

“Annie. _Fall_.”


	17. Cute

Both were smiling as Marco walked Mina to her house, all the way up to her door.

“I'd invite you in but my parents are embarrassing and overbearing.”

“I don't mind. I find you cute.”

He slapped his hand over his mouth once he heard himself slip. Mina' cheeks were as red as his. She bit her lip but her smile returned.

“You’re cute too.”

His hand fell down in shock but he dipped his head in time for her to reach his lips. After, she took his hand and guided him inside to meet her parents.


	18. Persistence

“DAMMIT POTATO GIRL ARE YOU GOANNA STALK ME ALL NIGHT!?!”

Sasha jumped out from the bushes in-front Jean, making him leap back. She held fresh berries, her purple smeared grin telling him all.

“Only if you say yes~.” she spoke with her mouth half full.

“Fine! I'll go with you to the prom but don't tell anyone. Especially freckles!”

Swallowing the current batch, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, leaving a purple smudge. “Can't make promises I can't keep. See ya!”

Inside he refused to tell his mother what (or who) was on his cheek.


	19. Reach

Feeling her lips go cold, Nanaba opened her eyes and saw her small girlfriend shuffle her tiny feet together.

“Is something the matter?” Nanaba asked, cocking her head.

Historia's face was red and her lips were in a thin line. “I... I can't reach.” she answered nervously, rubbing her arms and peeling back to the tips of her new and shiny black shoes.

Nanaba wanted to slap herself for her own obliviousness. Instead she bent her knee, grasped her by the hips, threw her a good foot up then catching her and apologizing to her with intertwined lips.


	20. Victim

“Nanaba,” Ymir said very tiredly “it was just a dream.” Her hand rested on the blond's sagged shoulder. “He's gone, he can't hurt you.”

“But-”

“He's gone.”

Nanaba quivered and pulled her knees up against her chest, silently weeping. Ymir forcibly grabbed her, pulling her nearer and repeating the words in a whispering level over again and again in the woman's ear like a mantra.

“Your father's never going to hurt you ever again. He's dead. Buried and gone.”

“No.” her hand trembled as she pointed to her temple. “He's still here.”


	21. Tombstones

Rico slowly approached the two freshly dug mounds. She began to pour out three small glasses atop the stone seat next to her.

The first glass she raised to Mitabi with a smile and chucked it down her throat. Next she took her own drink, swirled it around in the glass before drinking it quickly.

With his glass, Rico frowned at Ian. She gave him a half-thought out toast and hovered it close to her lips without a tilt. Suddenly she was overcome with guilt and sadness. Her stomach turned and she hunched and spilled her guts over grey ground.


	22. Sunrise

He was resistant but relented once she gave him the reason to follow her up to the rooftop. She quietly guided him by the hand past the guards and finally to the stairs. Up top, no one was around to disturb them.

“Why didn't you wake Levi?”

“Because he needs his strength and he's already seen it once before. And I wanted it to be just the two of us.”

“Okay.” Furlan went over and sat beside Isabelas the first strain of orange burned and opened up the sky on what would become their final day.


	23. Answer

Franz had finished building the haystack when he heard Hannah'footsteps coming up behind him. He couldn't help but smile.

“Hey Hannah.”

“Hey.” her hand did a quick wave and shot back to her side.

“Are you here on orders, or are you here to answer my question?”

Her cheeks flared up. Franz could hear her breath hitch. She swallowed and did a great intake of breath before she made eye contact again.

“My answer is Yes.”

Happiness filled their chests as he took the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger.


	24. Breakdown

Back from the bar, he sits at his place at the table. Immediately, she comes from upstairs. The one he gave up all those years ago.

“Nile! Where have you been? I was worried, the kids are worried! Have you been drinking again? Why are you-”

“He's dead, Marie,” he says quietly, the words coming out slow and steady. “Erwin Smith is dead.”

He hears her shock and he feels the numbness evaporate and his eyes sore. His head falls into his palms and she rushes over to pull his head against her chest, suffocating his cries.


	25. Collage

She was still awake, this gnawing feeling in the back of her mind not letting her sleep or rest for even a second.

To make everything worse, Ymir again picked up her phone and started flicking through the photo collage on Sasha's website. It was something they worked on together for six weeks and it showed everything; their childhood, high school years, college days, their first date and a lot of selfies together.

And also the ominous blank reserved space for tomorrow.

She speed-dialed Krista. “Hey, Kris could you get me that sleeping pill? Two if you got them.”


	26. Deception

He hated doing this but there was no other way. He couldn't back out now he made a promise.

“Reiner?” he turned to the young woman next to him. “Is something the matter?”

It was easy to do but it stung whenever he did it to her.

“Nothing,” he happily sighed and kissed Mikasa' cheek. “Just thinking about tomorrow.”

She attempted to leave. “We should head back, before they notice-”

“No,” he grabbed her gently “just a little while longer. Please?”

He didn't like begging but she relented and again it hurt him.


	27. Distraction

Her hand forcibly grabbed the doorknob but Krista pulled the back of her shirt.

“Please don't leave. I need you-”

“Find someone else to distract you, Krista. I'm out of pity and patience for the likes of you.”

“B-but Ymir-”

Mikasa swung around and stared at what looked like Krista's soul. “I'm _not_ Ymir.” she sternly put and left quickly with a loud slam.

Later, that look and anger in her bored dark eyes kept Krista awake and breathing heavily. If she could turn back time, Krista would've disagreed and perhaps Mikasa will stay this time.


	28. Possession

She cornered her, finally. In this dark filthy place, she had her up against the wall, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Her hand stretched out, a single finger ghostly touching her wet forehead and making her squirm. Her fingers stroked her cheek and under her chin. It felt horrifyingly ticklish, and with little force, her head was pulled up and their blue eyes become frightening aligned.

“A-Annie,” Krista wept as her hair was brushed aside “p-please let me g-g-go...”

Annie closed in until she was a breath away and delivered her husky reply; “Never.”


	29. Recollection

Seeing the recruits throw one another about reminded Sasha of her own time in the dirt. This particular time she was paired with Annie and doing hand-to-hand combat.

Annie did her normal, serious combative stance. Sasha did her normal, not-so-serious-balancing-on-one-leg stance.

“Annie Leonhart!” she cried. “I will defeat you!”

Annie raised her eyebrow as Sasha charged at her with the wooden knife. She was easily flipped onto her head, the butt of the knife falling and hitting off her head.

Oddly (even upside down) Sasha caught Annie's tiny smile. Sasha smiled then and did now to her surprise.


	30. Temptation

They were alone in the barracks and everyone left for lunch just a moment ago.

She would have joined them but Ymir stepped in her way to the door and, to her dismay, she was smirking, looking down at her the way she did to everyone.

“If you wanna leave it'll cost ya,” Ymir said as she flicked her shirt's top buttons, opening and revealing her small but tanned cleavage.

Mikasa thirstily looked for far too long. She shook her head, pushed her away and ran to the cafeteria.

Ymir chuckled, watching her run. “You'll be back 'kas.”


End file.
